My manic and I
by Lady Anne MD
Summary: AH. Caroline Forbes belonged to one of the most powerful political families in her country. She was 17 when she met the mysterious Niklaus Mikaelson in one of her grandfather's parties just 2 weeks before the most dreadful civil war tore both her country and family apart & her life was never the same again... Inspired by Joseph Morgan favorite song "My Manic & I" by Laura Marling.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**__ A new Klaroline fic! I don't think it'll be a huge fic though, maybe a couple of chapters that's all. (I didn't give up on hazy, I'll upload a new chapter soon, I just had this thought all over my mind and I had to write it :p) _

_Inspiration: I was reading an interview with Joseph Morgan a few days ago and he said one of his most favorite songs was "My manic and I" by Laura Marling, so naturally I listened to it :p, it was AMAZING! Seriously! You NEED to listen to it! This fic is inspired by it! :D_

_Enjoy! ;)_

* * *

My Manic and I

.

.

.

_He wants to die in a lake in Geneva_

_The mountains can cover the shape of his nose_

_He wants to die where nobody can see him_

_But the beauty of his death will carry on so_

_I don't believe him_

_Morning was mocking me_

_..._

We arrived late in the afternoon to the hotel. Klaus left me at the lobby saying he had things to take care of and will be back shortly, so I got to our room alone. The view the room had was spectacular as Klaus' rooms always seemed to do, it viewed the Lake Geneva with its blue water perfectly; I couldn't take my eyes off the view so I decided to have a drink there before getting ready to escort Klaus to his party that night.

I stood there as I lent at the cold handrail of the balcony thinking of everything; I didn't know why being alone with such beauty always seem to have that effect; to make you think of your choices, it's like the solitude gives you the opportunity to think clearly without the noise of others distracting you, or maybe that was just me, in any way I didn't care, so that what's what I ended up doing; I thought of all the decisions I had to make on the course of the last five years of my life and how it all led to me being the mistress of one of the strongest decision makers in the world; Niklaus Mikealson.

I sighed as I took a sip of my drink watching the sun descending to meet the blue water. It's been a while since I last thought of or tried to make sense of everything that my life turned out to be at the moment.

I was almost seventeen when I first met the mysterious Niklaus Mikaelson in a dinner party at my grandfather's estate. How much has it passed since then? It took me a second to add the numbers; precisely eight years since. It felt much longer to me, only eight years since Klaus entered my life and it was never the same ever since.

Back then, I don't think I even had the slightest idea how much the existence of this certain gentleman that asked to dance with me and complemented my dancing skills would change my life so dramatically.

My father was a politician, so had been every member of the Forbes family till it led to me and my brother. Our country had two presidents from our family, so we were fed political views even before we could talk. I remembered all the hours my brother and I had to stay with our tutors as we were taught about everything to become a successful politician or, to put it in a better way, a Forbes politician. My brother always knew he would follow our father's footsteps and I always knew I wouldn't. I let a little chuckle escape me as I remembered my answer whenever someone asked me what I wanted to be when I grow up; I'd always say I will discover the world. That answer would always get a laugh from both my father and grandfather, I didn't understand it back then; I always thought they were proud of me, I had no idea they laughed because my destiny was already planed.

It was true though, I did always want to discover the world; I always dreamt of what was after the horizon. I sighed as my childhood daydreams came back to me. But as they say; be careful what you wish for, I did make my dreams a reality but not in the way I wanted.

I didn't meet Klaus again till my nineteenth birthday; it was only two weeks before the most dreadful civil war started in my country. I didn't even remember him, but he gently reminded me of dancing with him at my grandfather's party and we danced all night. I had no idea what draw me to this mysterious stranger that I didn't know anything about except for his name. He was mysterious, educated and a gentleman and that seemed enough for nineteen year-old me.

I smiled as the memories of that night came back to me; I was so happy of all the attention I got from every gentleman in the room. I was young and I thought being the girl with the most dancing invitations in a party meant being successful in everything else. I had only been back from the boarding school I was sent to when I was thirteen thinking that my life has just begun.

The thing I didn't count for was the scene I witnessed right before the party was over; I had just said my goodbyes to a few of my school friends when I heard Klaus' laugh coming form the inner corridor that led to my father's office. I went there running thinking that he must've followed me for I told him I'd dance with him once I see off my friends.

When I got to where I suspected the laugh came from, I was about to turn when I saw my father standing with Klaus. My father was angry; I could feel it in the way he stood and Klaus, on the other hand, had the most mocking expression on his face; I wondered what was angering my father and amusing Klaus so much.

"You won't be coming to my house telling me what do!" My father was half shouting.

Klaus let another laugh, "your Excellency, please, pardon me, I had no intention in giving you that impression," Klaus tune showed that he absolutely had the opposite intension of what he just said. "The only thing I'm implying is that maybe you need to have a change of mind, especially that that is what going to be the theme of the upcoming events…"

I couldn't see my father's face, but I didn't need that to know what his expression would be like; I wondered what Klaus thought of himself or who he really was to be talking to my father in that way. "All I know, sir, is that you are no longer welcomed in my house. I'd appreciate it if you could let yourself out." My father answered sharply.

Klaus smirked, "of course, your Excellency."

I froze for a moment thinking of what Klaus meant by the change he mentioned, so when Klaus turned headed to the door to leave, I was directly facing him. We almost bumped into each other.

Klaus stared at me for a second in surprise but then his expression quickly turned to a smirk. "Miss Forbes," he said.

"Mr. Mikaelson, I'm sorry, I hadn't seen you coming…" I was about to make up an excuse for being there but he interrupted me: "it's alright, love. I was just having a small talk with your father…"

"Oh," I didn't know what else to say, I wondered what he'd tell me if I asked of what they were talking. Instead I just asked: "you're leaving?"

Klaus smiled, "I am; I'm afraid I'm no longer welcomed in your house,"

I was about to say something but he took my hand suddenly and raised it to his mouth, his lips barely touched my skin, I felt blood rushing to my face, "it was a pleasure meeting you, Miss Forbes" he smiled, "I do though wish it was under different circumstances."

I remembered his words very clearly form that night, I almost let a laugh at the way my teenager self thought of the situation. He left me afterwards standing speechless on the front steps of our house, his last words for me were; "till we meet again," and he waved his hand as he took his car and drove away with me just standing there thinking of what just happened.

The party went on as usual after that. I tried not to think of Klaus and his mysterious words but with no use, I was even going to ask my father about it, but I didn't have to wait long to know what was going on or of what was the 'upcoming events'. It was only five days later that I had to meet reality for the first time. I learned everything about the world I was born to play a role in; my father brought me and my brother and told us everything about the upcoming war that our family was going to play a role in.

As we were told; the country has been on the verge of a civil war for a few years, my father told us that everyone was praying that things would never get to the actual fact of the country dividing, but as he said, one thing led to the other and now we had to pick sides. Actually, as it turned, it wasn't up to neither to my brother nor me to pick anything, it was already chosen for us, and our grandfather had already planed everything for us to leave to join him in one of his estates.

Even then, I remembered, and with everything we were told, I don't think any of us was even remotely ready to what a war actually meant. My brother and I were sent to our grandfather's estate while our parents remained; my father decided to stay to look a few things over and my mother said she'd stay with him and will follow us soon. I remember when we said goodbye to each other casually before the car drove away. I didn't see our house or my father again.

The war broke exactly two days after we arrived at my grandfather's, we were away and the news always came to us with my grandfather's men. I remembered how I used to sneak from my bed each night to my grandfather's office trying to get the information that I can to know what was really going on.

I'm not going to lie and say I thought of Klaus while I was there, because I didn't, I did though go back many times to the talk I heard the night I last saw him. I kept trying to figure what Klaus had to do with all of this; who was he really? What was his role in this whole war? I couldn't come up with many answers though, till one night that I sneaked to my grandfather's office.

It was a cold December night, I know this because I remember the Christmas decorations that hung everywhere around the house. I sneaked and got to my grandfather's office quietly. Luckily; the door was left slightly open, so I had no trouble hearing perfectly what was being said. Two were in the room; my grandfather and another man I didn't recognize.

"Sir, we can't tolerate this any longer," the man was almost pleading as he spoke to my grandfather. "We need to-"

The man was interrupted by the calm voice of my grandfather, "when was the last news we got form them?"

The man answered: "Ummm… it was before the forces of the alliance got to the north boarders."

My grandfather was silent for a minute.

"Sir, there was something else," the man suddenly added.

"Yes?"

"We think we managed to know the name of the politicians that had a hand in pushing the decision in the council,"

My grandfather didn't say anything for a second, eventually he said, "Yes?"

"Our men managed to link it to the Mikaelsons family; we believe it's one of Mikael Mikaelson sons, his name is Niklaus." I listened closer at the mention of Klaus.

"Are you positive of this?" my grandfather asked.

"Yes, your Excellency."

The conversation didn't go on any longer; my grandfather dismissed the man and I sneaked back to my room, though I didn't get much sleep anyway the whole night; my mind kept replaying Klaus' words that night a few weeks earlier. Was Klaus really behind all of this? Was he threatening my father that night? Is that why my father was so angry?

I woke up the next morning with a terrible headache; I asked to be excused from breakfast and stayed the morning in my room. By noon, my brother came rushing into my room all in black; my father was dead, killed by an assassin that morning. I was later to know that he didn't even make it to the hospital, he died in the ambulance. My mother was going to join us a few days later right after things were settled back at our house.

I didn't even have time to morn my father; later in that day I was sent for by my grandfather. He told me what I was to be sent to marry an old friend of his living abroad. He said that that man will protect me when the time is right. I was to prepare myself to leave the next morning to meet my husband. I had no idea what to say; and there wasn't much to anyway, the way he said it showed it was already determined and I was just to be informed.

I left to my room in shock, I wanted my mother so bad, I wanted to ask her if that was true, if I was really to be sent away, but I was alone. So I sat in my room thinking of my options; I could do what my grandfather said or I can run away. But where was I going to run? I had no one apart from my family and not even the slightest experience in living in the real world. My relationship with my father was never that strong, but I knew if he was alive he would've never done this to me, so I knew this was my grandfather's doing alone.

I spent the rest of the day in my room, as I was told that my mother would be there to escort me to the airport the next day, meaning she knew of my grandfather's plans. I was absolutely shocked that my own mother would let this happen to me but I knew I had to be strong; I was a Forbes and I wasn't going to break.

I was in absolute shock during everything that followed, I felt that everything I ever wanted in life have been taken away from me, I was to be sent away to be with a man I have never met. I don't even know how time passed till I was there. I just know that thing I really remembered next was when they got us. I remember being on my grandfather's private plane (with everything that was happening in the country, it wasn't safe to use public transport) and then the pilot saying that we needed to land urgently.

I had no idea what was going on and there was no time for questions, the plane landed and armed men got me out of it. They shot the couple of bodyguards that were escorting me and said that the government has fallen in the hands of the rebels, I didn't make sense of what rebels they were talking about back then, I just knew that the war has ended and that the people my family took 'side' with have lost it.

I was taken into a black SUV, the glass was completely shaded so I had no idea what country I was in let alone where they were taking me. The van kept on driving for what felt like forever until the door was finally opened and I was escorted out into a building and then into an apartment. I had no idea why I was being treated that way; no one talked to me but they all treated me as if I was a guest, I was given anything I requested but no one answered any of my questions.

I stayed there for two days; the news of the outside world were completely cut off from me. I wondered if I was a prisoner, but why would a prisoner be treated this way? I was getting crazy with questions till at the end of the second day a maid told me someone was there for me.

I got out of the huge bedroom I spent most of the two days in and headed to the living room where the maid said my visitor was, hoping I'd finally have an explanation for all of what was going on. I walked into the living room to find a man standing staring out the window on the far end of the room, his back was to me. It was a rainy day and the raindrops were hitting the window hard; I wondered what captivated his attention so much out the window that he was so taken and not hear me enter. I cleared my voice so that he was acknowledged someone was in the room.

The man seemed to finally realize I was in the room as he turned to face me, hand in one pocket. I recognized him immediately; it was none other than the stranger who charmed me in my birthday party; Niklaus Mikaelson.

Surprise tied my tongue for a second and he stood there staring at me with small smile on his face. He was wearing a simple Henley with a leather jacket and looked as handsome and mysterious as ever.

"What are you doing here?" I finally asked when he didn't say anything.

"Good to see you too, Miss Forbes." He said taking a seat across the fireplace which I stood beside. "I hope your staying here was comfortable,"

"It was _you_?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest, "You were the one that brought me here?" I didn't know why I suddenly felt relieved that it was him behind that and no one else.

Klaus only smiled in response.

"Why?" I simply asked.

"Your government has fallen, you were going to be killed if I didn't bring you here," he answered calmly.

"I don't understand," I said and I really didn't, I had no idea what he was doing or why he was doing it. But Klaus told me, he told me everything that happened in the previous couple of days. He told me that it was true, the war has finally ended and that my brother and grandfather have been arrested and my mother was forced to flee the country.

Klaus also told me that I was in an apartment he owned far from the 'new' government eyes and that as long as I was with him I would be safe, that he'll protect me. Needless to say, I demanded to know why he saved me in the first place, why was my safety so important to him. I didn't get a clear answer from him, as I still don't whenever I ask him now, he would just say he just wanted to help me. He also said that he'll provide me anything I wanted, that he will be responsible for me. I didn't particularly like the idea of being in such need for someone; especially someone that was supposedly behind the 'decision' that pushed the country into war and was possibly threatening my father. But I also knew I had no choice but to do so; I was very much completely alone now, and even if I managed to somehow flee from Klaus, how was I going to survive in the real world anyway? So I stayed with him and accepted his protection.

To be fair to Klaus, he had never made me do anything I didn't want or wasn't comfortable with; even his visits in the days that followed were only to check on me, he'd always come and ask me how I was and if I needed anything and would just leave. But with everything that happened, we ended up spending a lot of time together and one thing let to the other. Eventually I found myself getting more in love with him. I guess I should have seen it coming and, till this second, I don't know if I really regret my feelings for him or not.

Anyway, with time I learned so many things about the man I was really falling for. I finally got my questions form that late December night answered, and I learned that it was Klaus who really had the hand in destroying my family and my country. Klaus was a politician but not the kind my father was. I admit that my father wasn't exactly the most honorable man but he also never participated in something that would put a whole country at war for his own gain, and that was exactly what Klaus has done. Strangely, that didn't change my feelings for him; I was completely in love with him that I didn't even care. But Klaus' secrets didn't end here, I found out right after our relationship started that he was married, I learned that her name was Elena, and, for the first time, I started doubting my decision in being with Klaus.

Klaus used to visit me every now and then, but not on a regular base because of his constant traveling and busy schedule. When he finally came to see me, I confronted him with what I knew, and astonishingly, he didn't even seem guilty about it, yet another thing I had to learn about Klaus, he told me that he was forced to keep that marriage and that she –his wife- meant nothing to him, he said that he was only staying with her because it was a political marriage than anything else. I don't know why I believed him then, was it because I wanted to or was it me being naïve enough to believe a man made a living out of lying, I didn't know. Anyhow, I did and my relationship with Klaus continued.

After a few months, Klaus started to ask me to escort him whenever he traveled or had to go to a conference somewhere, and our relationship started to be more in the public than before. I had not –and still didn't- met his wife, I didn't even know what she looked like, and I preferred it to stay that way; I tried to do not imagine anything about her or about how my being with Klaus made her feel.

I've been with Klaus for five years now and nothing had changed, I went with him to balls, conferences, dinner parties and pretty much everywhere he asked me. He did give me everything I requested, he was great with me. Yet, as it seems and with everything Klaus has done for me, I still don't know how I feel about us, or how I _should_ feel about us. Maybe it's because I'm not a nineteen year-old girl who knew nothing of the world except what she was told anymore, and I guess it was partially because of Klaus himself, with him, I got to turn all of my dreams to turn into reality, I traveled the world, I met people, and learned about them that I am now mature enough to handle myself.

I know that Klaus wouldn't force me to be with him if I didn't want to, or at least, I think he wouldn't, Klaus would never hurt me, but he also would never actually tell me how he felt; love was something Klaus did not said, and sometimes I can actually feel like I'm nothing to him but an accessory to take whenever he needed to, and then when I'm with him, I feel like I'm the only woman in the world, and that he truly loves me. I often wonder if he had other women waiting for him in other countries and apartments. Women he showed the world too and brought them things they wanted. Those thoughts would always haunt me whenever he leaves, but then he returns and I'm completely drowned by him again.

I stared into the blue water of the Lake Geneva as the last rays of the setting sun reflected on it; all the colors looked so magnificent with the sparkling of the water. That seemed to remind me of how much time has passed with me standing there. I had completely forgotten about getting ready for the party that night!

I walked fast into the room and started preparing myself wondering what took Klaus too long to return.

…

_And I don't believe him,_

_Morning is mocking me._

_And the gods that he believes_

_Never fail to amaze me._

_**A/N:** Please, don't forget to leave a review! I'd really really really love to know what you think!  
Next chapter will be posted tomorrow! Stay tuned! ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**____I'm really so, so, so sorry that this chapter is late! Life got in the way and I had this chapter written for a while but I couldn't upload and my internet connection was down... I really am so sorry…_

_Anyways, I think this fic is going to be of 3 chapters instead of 2, I just couldn't squeeze everything in this chapter…_

_Enjoy!_

_**My Manic and I:**__** Chapter 2**_

_I'll wander the streets avoiding them eats_

_Till the ring on my finger slips to the ground_

_A gift to the gutter,_

_A gift to the city,_

_The veins of which have broken me down_

…

Caroline Forbes was a lady in every meaning of the word. Everyone who met her can say that, from the way she walked to the way she talked, she could charm you with only a look. She had everything a anyone could ask for; looks, money and a man who would bring her the world if she asked, or at least that was everybody thought; to someone who really knew the young Miss Forbes, they could easily notice the look of sadness that would interrupt the cheerful laugh or smile she always wore, the way her eyes would wonder for a moment if she stayed alone for too long. But no one really noticed these things, and to them she was just the cheerful, outgoing Miss Caroline Forbes.

Caroline walked her arm around Klaus' into the party smiling. They exchanged a few greetings with men that came to greet Klaus. Caroline smiled to them and nodded to the compliments though she made sure they never get to her head, as she swore to herself she wouldn't let them. Klaus used to playfully joke about that whenever they were alone, he would say that she could beat any politician if she wanted, including himself. She'd often reply with a laugh; she knew Klaus was right, but not in the part about himself though, she knew that Klaus was stronger than her, but she would never admit it, at least not to his face.

Klaus asked her for a dance after they finished talking and she agreed. He surrounded her waist with his arm and stared at her like he usually does when they are dancing, it always reminded her of the first time they danced together and it would bring a smile to her face.

''I'm sorry I was late," he apologized suddenly.

"It's alright," she tried to smile, "it's not like I'm not used to be alone anyway,"

"Caroline-"

"It's alright," this time she did smile as she shocked her head. "I know you were busy," she didn't want to turn the night into a fight with him so she ended the talk there.

"We'll have the rest of the night for ourselves, I promise," he whispered into her ear as the dance ended and she smiled to him. She knew he was honest without a promise, Klaus would always do what he said he'll do, and that wasn't why she was upset, it was just because she knew that this will probably be their last night together before he leaves again. She knew what that meant; it was already six months since she's last seen him and now he was leaving again for God only knows how long this time. All of a sudden, Caroline felt a desperate need for a drink; Klaus was guiding her back away from the dancing floor, so she turned to face him and left saying she'd get one not waiting for his reply.

Caroline headed straight to the bar that was near the balconies, happy that it was as far from the dancing floor where Klaus stood. She knew Klaus was watching her, she could see concern in his eyes and she really didn't want him to be worried about her, it was just her way to prepare for their separation.

Caroline took the glass form the bartender, thanked him and was about to head away when she heard her name, she knew it wasn't Klaus that was calling, it was a familiar voice, and she wondered who'd be calling her by her first name here. As she turned, the look on her face instantly turned into a wide grin when she recognized her caller; it was Stefan Salvatore.

Caroline knew Klaus' best friend, Stefan, for a few years now. She's met him in a dinner party right after Klaus started to ask her to join him in his travels. She never knew Klaus to have any friends or at least any _real_ ones, so when Klaus introduced him to her as his best friend form college, she doubted it was another political move from Klaus to get to something he wanted.

Caroline learned with time how close Stefan and Klaus really were, Stefan seemed the only person who _knew_ Klaus and still wanted to be his friend beside herself. At first, she thought that Stefan must be not so different from Klaus to be this close to him. But she quickly learned how wrong she was, Stefan was nothing like Klaus, he wasn't even a politician, he'd always say he hated it even though he studied political science just like Klaus, he later told her he only studied it to please his father.

Stefan and Caroline quickly became friends and she felt more comfortable with him than anyone else, he just seemed to understand her. She told him everything about her family, about her story with Klaus and about her fears too. Stefan was one of her most favorite people in the world of politicians she hated.

"Stefan!" Caroline's grin grew wider as she hugged her friend. She felt she hasn't seen him for what felt like ages now. "I didn't know you were going to be here tonight!" she playfully hit his shoulder.

Stefan laughed and took a glass from the bartender, "Yeah, I decided to come at the last minute," he smiled to her.

"Well, I'm glad you did," she rolled her eyes taking a sip from her drink. "After all this time, I still hate being surrounded by so many of them in one room."

Stefan laughed, "I thought you mastered dealing with _them_ by now,"

Caroline sighed, "Yeah, that doesn't mean I'm exactly thrilled to be surrounded by their lies for a whole night,"

Stefan smiled, "Well, I'm glad I came, I wouldn't have seen how lovely you look tonight otherwise,"

Caroline laughed of the complement; from all people she knew Stefan wouldn't be lying to her which made her happy to hear it from him.

"Do you happen to know where Klaus is? I was looking for him," Stefan finally said looking around.

"Yeah," Caroline answered turning to look at where she left Klaus but didn't see him there, "He was there just a minute ago," she tried to look for him scanning the room fast with her eyes but couldn't see him anywhere.

"It's alright, I know he'll show up," Stefan waved his hand taking a sip from his glass.

"Yeah," Caroline answered taking another sip from her drink. She didn't want Stefan to notice anything, Stefan was the only person she told about her doubts about her relationship with Klaus and she didn't want to get him worried too.

"Would you like to dance?" Stefan suddenly asked.

"Sure," Caroline answered as Stefan took her hand and they headed to the dance floor.

Caroline smiled to Stefan as the dance began, she knew he had something to say from his eyes, she knew she probably got him worried now too, but she didn't need him to be; she could handle herself.

"So, how's everything with Klaus?" he asked.

Caroline knew this was coming, "everything is alright," she tried to smile but couldn't hide the lie very well.

"Come on, Caroline, you know this is not going to work on me, He's leaving again, isn't he?"

Caroline smiled to him, "Stefan, I'm fine, I am. Klaus is just being _Klaus_; I knew he was going to leave…" Caroline sighed, "Look, how about we talk of something more cheerful?"

Stefan laughed at her obvious attempt to change the subject, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Ummm…" she thought for a minute, "How is it between you and your brother these days?" she finally asked.

"It's been going well," Stefan nodded, "for the first time I think we're finally getting somewhere,"

"See? I told you it'd work!" Caroline smiled.

"Yeah, that doesn't mean it won't back fire eventually,"

"How about you deal with it _if_ it happens?"

Stefan nodded knowingly, he had this conversation with Caroline a lot and she'd always say the same thing, he just prayed it'd actually work this time.

The dance ended and the two of them parted laughing and walking away from the dance floor when they heard Klaus' voice, "Stefan!" he walked to his friend and hugged him.

"Hello, Klaus," Stefan smiled to his friend.

"I see you have found Caroline,"

Caroline smiled and Stefan answered, "yeah, we were just dancing,"

"I see," Klaus smiled to Caroline, "I thought you weren't coming tonight?"

"I wasn't, but I decided I'd come at the last minute, I wanted to talk to you,"

"Oh, is there something wrong?"

Stefan didn't answer so Caroline said, "I think I'll leave you two to talk, I believe I saw one of my friends over there," she smiled to both of them, "really glad to see you here tonight, Stefan," she shock Stefan's hand and headed away from the pair.

Caroline walked straight away from them, she wasn't lying though; she did see one of her school friends. She walked to her and started talking, she quickly found herself laughing and remembering all her schooldays. She did meet a lot of her school friends before, but this one had got married and left the country right before the war started, so she was kind of clueless about what happened in the past few years which relieved Caroline; she found it easier to talk to someone form the past with minimum information of the present.

About half an hour later, Caroline's friend told her she had to leave; they exchanged phone numbers and promised they'd talk again someday, Caroline felt happy to find someone to spend time with other than Stefan. She knew other people of course, but she never really liked them, they all had some connection the political and elite world, so to her that was an enough reason to hate them. Yet as far as everyone knew, she was friend with everyone, but her true friend was only Stefan, who didn't always have time for her, and it wasn't his fault, Stefan also had troubles in his life...

Stefan was the second child and had only one older brother; Damon. His relationship with his brother wasn't that good and they always fought, Stefan told her they had their good days but when they grew up their differences started to get in the way. Caroline had never met Damon but form what she heard she could see that he wasn't the best big brother either, he'd always cause the problems and Stefan would come and solve them before their father would know, it actually reminded her a little of Klaus; Klaus too didn't get along with his father much and his brother, Elijah was also always there for him to bring him back whenever he goes too far.

Caroline took another drink and turned to where Klaus and Stefan stood talking, Klaus was laughing, which meant he was teasing Stefan again. She smiled when her eye caught Klaus' and he smiled back. Caroline had to only turn when a woman was walking towards her. She remembered she knew her from someplace, she tried to turn to escape her but the woman caught her before she could leave, she smiled to her and the woman directly started babbling about a charity or something that Caroline didn't have the slightest interest in, she just kept nodding and smiling.

"I missed you," Caroline felt Klaus whisper in her ear when the woman she was talking with finally walked away.

She turned and smiled to him, "You have been with Stefan for like half an hour," she looked at him through her eyelashes.

Klaus laughed, "That doesn't mean I can't miss you, does it?"

Caroline smiled to him and rolled her eyes playfully, she took a sip from her drink.

"Caroline?" Klaus started, "I need to leave with Stefan tonight,"

Caroline tried to smile but failed, so she asked, "Did something happen?" trying to sound concerned.

"No, we just need to talk, he's leaving the country tomorrow, so…"

"I thought _we_ were leaving too; back home?"

"Yeah, but I'm not going back home with you, I need to be somewhere else by tomorrow night,"

"Oh," Caroline only said. She knew what that meant; Klaus was sending her home alone.

"Caroline, I'll make it up to you, I promise," Klaus must have caught what she actually meant.

She smiled, "it's alright," she waved her hand.

"Caroline-"

"It is," she kept on smiling, "can you just send me the car, I want to go back to the hotel, I'll wait for you there," she added walking away to get her coat, she didn't want to fight tonight, especially a fight that won't change anything, it was better this way.

Caroline walked out of the hotel where the party was held and waited for a second till the car finally came. The driver opened the door for her and they were back at the hotel where she and Klaus stayed in no time.

…

_I can't control you, I don't know you well_

_These are the reasons I think that you're ill_

…

I decided I'd go to bed early that night, I was exhausted of all the pretending I had to put on the entire night and since I knew Klaus would be with Stefan I didn't expect him back too early, this would always happen when they go out together. I just hoped Stefan wouldn't bring Klaus back drunk as these nights usually ended.

I took a quick bath once I stepped into the bedroom and jumped into bed directly. I don't remember falling asleep, I just remember the next minute I put my head on the pillow I woke up to a blinding light.

It took me a minute to adjust my eyes to the strong light; I rubbed my eyes until I finally recognized Klaus sitting on the edge of the bed, "Klaus?" I whispered as I glanced at the clock on the nightstand; _2:30 am_. "Klaus, are you okay?"

He didn't respond so I removed the covers and sat beside him, "Klaus, what's wrong?" still no answer. I put my hand on his shoulder and leaned to look at him; I could smell his breath; he was defiantly drunk. "You're drunk," I said.

"Just a little," he mumbled.

I sighed, I knew this was going to happen, I put my hand on my forehead as I felt the cold attacking me through my thin nightgown, I missed the warmth of the covers but I knew I had to help Klaus now. I really needed to talk with Stefan about this… I tried to stand but I suddenly felt Klaus' hard grip on my forearm.

"Klaus?" I said as he pulled me to sit back beside him.

"You knew, didn't you?" he suddenly said.

"What?" His fist was still tight around my wrist, "Klaus, you're hurting me," I said but it seemed like he didn't care.

"DO NOT LIE TO ME!" He shouted and raised my forearm infront of my face, still holding it tightly, pushing my back against the bedrail.

"What are you talking about?" I asked suddenly frightened form the rage I saw in his eyes, his grip grew tighter; he was hurting me, "Klaus! Let go of me!"

"Stefan told me, Caroline!" he finally let go of my forearm and I started rubbing the red circle his hand formed as an excuse not to look into his eyes.

"You lied to me, you lied to me just like all of them," he was whispering again leaning away from me.

"No, Klaus-" I tried to make him look at me, him getting his voice lower encouraging me, but he was suddenly standing.

"How could you do this to me?!" He leant on me till there weren't more than a few inches between our faces.

"Klaus, I couldn't… Elijah made me swear, I couldn't…"

"So you lied to _me_!" Klaus screamed pointing at himself. "I saved your life and this is how you repay me?!"

I stared at him for a second, "is this what we were doing here?" I was hurt by his words and not even keeping a secret like this form him would allow him to talk to me this way, "I was trying to _repay_ you?"

He didn't reply and I stood to face him, I was going to shout but instead I just said, "You know what Klaus? I really do love you, I loved you to the point I stayed with you through all of this, and I know you've never loved me. I know that I was just a toy to you but I have _**never**_ thought you'd think this way of me…" as I said that I walked away from him but he pulled me back and made me face him.

"Don't turn you're back on me!" he screamed.

"I should have turned my back on you ages ago!" I screamed back as I pulled my arm and walked away from him but he pulled me harder. The next thing I knew that I felt like the side of my head was burning and I realized I fell against the nightstand while Klaus stood just staring at me.

We stayed like that for a minute, me on the floor and him just standing above me. I wanted to get up, I wanted to walk out and leave, not look back again, but something inside me suddenly broke; Klaus hurt me, and not just physically. I couldn't believe he'd do that to me, even with everything he's done and with everything I heard of him I could never imagine he would hurt me, tears covered my eyes, I didn't know if they were because of pain or his words. Anyway, I held them; I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of breaking me.

Klaus left without a word after that, I didn't know where he was going and I didn't care, I just wanted him away from me. I got up when I was sure he was gone, I went to the bathroom and washed my face. The side of my head was bleeding; it was a small cut so I knew it didn't need stitches.

I didn't know what to do after that, I didn't know what I felt or how I should feel. I knew I should feel free, I was finally free from Klaus, but instead I just felt empty and I didn't want to think. I sat on my bed and I let go of my tears; I just wanted to go home, and for the first time in five years I wanted to throw myself in my mothers arms and cry, I wanted to talk to her, I wanted her to tell me what to do, but like the last time I needed her like that, she wasn't there and I knew I had to be strong now too.

I made myself walk to my closet and changed my clothes as the sun rose. I was done crying and I needed to decide what do now. I walked to the dresser, took my bag and opened it. I took the only envelop in there out and opened it carefully; there was no point hiding it now, was it?

…

_And I'm sorry young man I cannot be your friend_

_I don't believe in a fairytale end._

_I don't keep my head up all of the time,_

_I find it dull when my heart meets my mind._

…

_**A/N:**_ _Please don't forget to review! I really want to know what you guys think! Any review would make my day ;) I'll upload the next (and hopefully finale) chapter once I have time. Thank you so much for reading! _


	3. Chapter 3

_I hardly know you, I think I can tell_

_These are the reasons I think that we're ill_

_I hardly know you, I think I can tell_

_These are the reasons I think that I'm ill_

…

I walked out of the taxi cap and into the café. I was still feeling a little pain in the side of my head but I had to be here, I couldn't stand being alone in that hotel room any longer. I planned on leaving on the first plane back home but there were a few things I needed to take care of first. I knew now I won't hear from Klaus again and even if he did I knew I wouldn't reply, I've had enough of his lies and I wanted to make myself start over. I had to.

The café was quiet, and I was thankful, I needed a place to think, I needed to think of what I was about to do now, I wasn't entirely sure but if I was going to really start over I needed to start from somewhere and this felt like the best way to. I knew if this idea crossed my mind just a week ago I wouldn't have had the courage to go through it but now it was different.

A few weeks ago, I had a call from Elijah Mikealson, and he told me we had to meet. I knew Elijah before; he and Rebekah were the only ones I met from the Mikaelson family. I didn't like Rebekah very much but Elijah was different, he was a gentleman and I knew we could be best friends if we had time, but we hadn't met more than a few times and in formal events so it was a kind of surprise that he wanted to talk to me. I did agree on meeting him though, out of curiosity than anything else.

Elijah suggested we meet as soon as possible, so at eight pm that night we were having dinner together. To say the truth, Elijah was very polite the entire night and I actually enjoyed his company till I asked him why he invited me. Elijah first asked me if I knew what Klaus did before when he pushed the decision that ended in the country splitting up; I told him I knew that, not mentioning that my own family was ruined in the middle. Elijah then told me that he wanted my help to keep his brother out of something that was going to save the lives of more people this time. I had to admit that I was a little hesitated; I mean I was in love with Klaus, why would I help in something that might harm him? So, Elijah had to show me, he showed me all the things this 'new government' has done, things I haven't even thought of before, to people that opposed them and to anyone that dared to take action against them.

In the end, Elijah told me that they had a plan to bring the whole thing down peacefully and I believed him, I don't know why but I guess I wanted to help, I hadn't completely forgotten my family's principles after all, I was still a Forbes even if I was in love with Klaus.

Elijah requested to see me again after that, we met a few times and it turned out that all he wanted form me was to copy any files that Klaus might bring with him when he comes to see me and just send it to him, just to know if Klaus had any knowledge of what they were planning

My meetings with Elijah stopped for a while but we always stayed in contact, he said it was best if I knew as little as possible of what they were planning and I thought the same. Elijah swore to me that neither Klaus nor I would be harmed when all of this would be over, which encouraged me to keep my promise and sent him everything I put my hand on. Of course, Elijah made me swear that I never tell Klaus of what was happening or my knowledge of it.

Anyhow, I had no idea that Klaus would find out, I hadn't even thought of that possibility, so when Klaus told me last night that he knew I was involved I didn't even know what to say, but not anything would have made me believe that Klaus would hurt me. I guess there were a lot of things I should have thought of before…

I spoke with Stefan that morning and he told me that he had no idea that telling Klaus what Elijah was planning would expose me too; he only thought he was doing his friend a favor. I knew I couldn't blame him and I didn't want to.

"Can I bring you anything, Miss?" I heard the voice of a smiling waiter suddenly asking.

"No," I smiled, "I'm waiting for someone, thank you."

The waiter apologized and left and just behind him came the man I was waiting for; Stefan Salvatore.

"Stefan," I said with a small smile as he sat before me.

"Caroline, I swear to you I had no idea-" Stefan started right away.

"It's alright, Stefan." I waved my hand; he already apologized to me a thousand times on the phone.

Stefan seemed at loss of words for a second, I tried to smile to him but failed so he said: "Are you okay?"

"No," I said looking away, "but I _will_ be," I added after a while looking at him, slightly smiling.

Stefan shook his head and didn't smile back, "I can't believe Klaus would do that to you," he said more to himself than me.

"I didn't call you to talk about him," I said clearing my voice; I didn't want to talk about Klaus, not yet at least. Stefan looked at me questionably. "I wanted to talk to you because I need your help,"

"Of course, anything,"

I nodded to him and then grabbed my bag and opened it, I took out the envelop I put there that morning in there and placed it between us. "I need you to help me finding someone," I took a photo out of the envelop and pushed it towards him so he could see it.

"Who's that?" Stefan asked holding the picture.

"My mother,"

…

I was on the flight back home in a matter of couple of hours after my meeting with Stefan. Stefan told me he also was planning on going home that morning but changed his mind after I called him.

I closed my eyes as the plane finally took off and prayed for sleep to come over me; I hadn't slept since the previous night and I was exhausted, but no matter how tired I was all what happened in the past few hours wouldn't leave me alone; I kept replaying everything that happened over and over again, maybe as an attempt to understand it all, I kept telling myself I should be feeling happy, free, but nothing I told myself made that feeling of emptiness and, somehow, loneliness go away. I mean I've been through breakups before but this was different, I've never been with someone as long as I have been with Klaus, so I kept telling myself that it was natural to feel sad and heartbroken; I _was_ in a relationship that lasted for five years and now it was over. It was natural, I kept telling myself; it is natural.

Yet, whatever I told myself, I still knew the truth, my relationship with Klaus was different; I had been in love with him, maybe I still was, right then I didn't know, my feelings were all mixed up and after all what I kept convincing myself with, I still didn't know what to think of the whole thing.

The thought of finding my mother though was building in my head for months now, so when I decided to let go of everything and start again, finding her felt like the best way to do it. I had to admit though, I did hate her for a long time, I hated her since the minute I found she knew of my grandfather's plan to send me away, I guess I _decided_ to hate her more than anything else. I felt like she abandoned me, like I meant nothing to her. Even when the war was over, she fled the country without even trying to know what happened to me? I could excuse my brother and grandfather, but her? I couldn't come out with one good reason for her to give up on me like she did, so when I got an email from her a couple of years ago, I decided to ignore it. She used a different name though so that mad me think she must have gotten married or something, but I couldn't help myself from doing a little research, I didn't find much though, I only found that she got married a year after Klaus helped me escape and was living abroad with her husband.

I decided to stop my research at that, still I carried all the information I managed to find on her with me here, I couldn't get rid of them, something made me keep them so that morning the idea of finding her again came back to me and I went to the only person I could trust in finding the information I needed; Stefan. Stefan promised he'll do his best and I told him where I would be so he could send me the information I needed.

I decided I'd live with a friend for a while, I didn't find the idea of going back to the apartment very appealing right now, though it was legally mine (Klaus wrote it in my name the minute the 'new' government got busy dealing with their own problems than finding the kids of the families that opposed them), but it was Klaus' after all.

…

_And since last time we parted, last that I saw him,_

_Down by a river, silent and hardened_

_Morning was mocking us_

_Blood hit the sky_

_I was just happy my manic and I_

_He couldn't see me the sun was in his eyes._

_And birds were singing to calm us down,_

_And birds were singing to calm us down._

…

_Six months later… _

I breathed into the night air as I stepped out into the rose garden. It was a bit cold but a lot nicer than staying inside, the music was still hearable from my mother's party as well as the loud laughs of her guests. It's been a few months now since Stefan told me he found my mother and I finally managed to talk to her.

It's been a good few months; I don't really know what I was looking for when I found her, I just showed up in her house; not knowing what to say. I thought I should identify who I was but before I could say a word, she ran to me and hugged me crying; she told me she thought I was dead because the only information that got to her was that my plane has been kidnapped. She told me she tried to look for me but found nothing; I guess Klaus did really do a good job in hiding me. I then asked her how she knew I was alive and she told me that she was hearing a lot of our old family friends saying they saw me in parties, so she took my email address from one of them and sent me that email.

I was so happy that I finally understood what happened to her and why she didn't come looking for me, and so we spent the past few months getting to know each other better, she introduced me to her husband and he turned out to be a really nice guy, he was a friend of my father's that helped her flee the country before and they fell in love and got married, he wasn't extremely rich but they were happy and living well enough.

My mother tried to invite me to stay with them, but I refused, I wanted to start over, on my own. I told her about me and Klaus and she told me that she didn't know Klaus in particular but knew his family. She told me that his father; Mikael Mikaelson has been a well known politician and a man with big influence. Anyway, I didn't ask her more, I wanted Klaus completely out of my life and finding what was the type of his family relation to mine was going to open a lot of questions that I really didn't want to ask.

I've been living on my own for four weeks now, I used to live with one of my friends previously but moved out once I was able to buy an apartment. I loved my new job and I loved the life I built on my own, it turned out that I was pretty good at living on my own after all. Besides, my mother was there now and my stepfather, they both were great to me, giving me the family I wanted. I feel almost happy, almost full again.

A couple of weeks ago, my mother decided to throw my step-dad this surprise birthday party, of course, I immediately stepped in to help, it was fun, I planed most of it and my mom helped, yet now and even with all the effort I put in trying to make it perfect I wasn't really in my celebrating mood; this night reminded me so much of another night, another so different night, yet so similar.

I know I said that I was alright on my own now, but that didn't make me not think about him, sometimes I found myself thinking about him when I didn't want to, maybe I needed more time, I told myself, I mean it's been only six months, but that feeling of emptiness was still there, Klaus Mikealson was still all over my mind, just like that night almost six years ago…

"Honey," I suddenly heard my mother's voice, I turned and she was walking towards me. "It's so cold out here, aren't you freezing?"

I smiled to her, she was holding my jacket and put it around my shoulders, "I'm fine, mom. I just wanted to be alone for a minute,"

My mother smiled, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I smiled, "I'll be in there in a minute,"

"Okay," she smiled and turned to leave.

I turned again to look at the rose bushes that surrounded me; they were so beautiful I knew my mother probably spent a lot of time looking after them…

"Beautiful, aren't they?" I suddenly heard a very familiar voice, I didn't want to turn for a second, it felt like the voice would disappear if I didn't reply, but then I turned and I saw him; Klaus.

I don't know for how long I kept starting at him, mouth half opened, he was looking at the rose bushes; I couldn't make up even a question to ask, how was he even here?

"What are you doing here?" was the first question that popped into my mind, I knew all the guests! I wrote the list! And then I wanted to hit myself with something; Klaus was standing beside me and I was worried that he wasn't on the guests list?!

"I wanted to see you," he simply answered.

"Well, you did," I turned to walk away from him but her grabbed my arm gently.

"Caroline, wait," he let go of my arm when I turned. "I just want to talk to you,"

"I have nothing to say to you, Klaus." I turned again to leave as I said that.

"Can you at least hear me then?"

I don't know why I stopped midway to the door, but I did and I crossed my arms over my chest as I faced him.

"I didn't come here to ask you to forgive me," he was silent for a minute, I was looking away, "I just wanted to come to tell you that I didn't mean to do it, I didn't want to hurt you,"

I looked at him for a second, "well, you said it, anything else?"

Klaus nodded and looked at the ground then up at me, "that night, you said something," I looked at him again, "you said that I didn't love you, that you were a toy to me," he was silent for a minute, "you weren't, and I had loved you, Caroline. I still do."

I didn't know what to say to that, I stared at him as he continued, "I had loved you, I loved you since the minute I saw you in your grandfather's party six years ago, and being with you has been the best thing that ever happened to me. From all the things I've done, the only thing I did and could never regret was being with you,"

Klaus didn't go on and I figured he was done, I didn't say anything either, we just kept looking at each other for a while, and then he nodded and headed out.

"Why?" I said when he was about to get out.

He turned and looked at me questionably.

"Why did you safe me?"

He was silent for a second and then answered, "Because I couldn't just let them kill you." He simply said it and then added, "When I heard that they got to your brother and grandfather, I asked about you and they told me that you were going to be captured you too, so I sent my men to get to you before they did,"

Klaus turned and stood before me again, maybe taking my asking as an encouragement to talk further, I didn't know why I was asking, I just felt like I at least deserved that form him; I deserved some answers.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I was the one who found your mother,"

"No, Stefan said-"

"Stefan couldn't find anything about her so he called me,"

I felt a little angry that Stefan told him but I said, "thank you,"

Klaus smiled slightly, "can we talk then?" he said it with a low voice.

I nodded and we went back to where we stood. I didn't know why I agreed to hear him out, but I did know this defiantly didn't mean my forgiveness but I decided I'd at least give him the chance to talk, and I wanted him to, I wanted him to answer the questions I kept asking myself all those years I spent with him…

…

_My nihilist, my happy man, my manic and I_

_Have no plans to move on._

_But birds are singing to calm us down,_

_And birds are singing to calm us down._

_**A/N:**__ okay, I'm not entirely 100% sure about this but I decided I'd upload it anyway, I was planning this ending but it didn't turn out exactly the way I wanted it to be… _

_Anyways, I think this fic was one of my favorites to write; especially that it was inspired by the amazing song JoMo loves. I hope you liked it too, just please, leave a review and tell me what you think! Thank you!_


End file.
